fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Korl Yerl
Backstory Korl Yerl is an OC created by Tirion Highlord Created by the creator Korl is created by fusing 2 of the strongest being,The angel and the Dragons created for sole purpose of protect the Multiverse,Korl Fights with many opponents and entites or even gods in order to protect the multiverse ranging from ripping Bakunawa in half to even defeating Hermes race however seeing the 3 strongest being wage war korl killed 1 millions of angel and dragons without any hardship after that he killed 500,000 Fallen Angel including one of the former seraph of the angel and one of the leaders of Fallen Angel Penemue because of this he angered one of the leaders of fallen angel Kokabiel their fighting destroyed 100,000 Galaxy but because of the massive battle Korl is temporary powerless and during that time Korl is becoming more and more wiser not judging anything without any proof,killed or destroy things without proof that they are threats but also because of his Korl is lazier and lazier everyday until the point of sometimes called "Sloth-Lord" After 3 years of waiting Korl not only recovered his powers but also powered up because he now is able to perfectly control his power and after that he goes to every faction and begged for forgiveness also he is also created Legion 666 like the romans god 12 Legion and so Korl travels across Universe to find people that lost their will Korl is strolling around in one of the universe this universe is supposedly named Kront by the inhabitants there he meets a strange girls he then ask who or what is she and she only answer with one words "you" this surprise Korl and makes him interested he then ask her if she wanted to joins him in an adventure the girls ask what adventure? Korl answer with the biggest smile and happines and said "Our Adventure,The Adventure of Legion 666" Korl ask what is the girl name and her answer shocked Korl more than when Zeus shocked him his master because HOW can he become calm if knowing that the lost sister of Judges of Destruction Loki Abren is here? (TO BE CONTINUED) "I have pledged to protect this multiverse that everyone will unite,everyone will be happy maybe that is just an utopia and utopia maybe doesn't exist and because of that i WILL protect it mark my word Chaos Lord" Korl Yerl to Nyarlahotep "'' ''"The World is Absurd Typhoneus there is you who created by Gaia for destruction and there is me that is created by THE CREATOR to protect we actually are kind of the same being but the difference, is I have a reason TO DO IT!" Korl Yerl Before punching Typhoneus with a force of 1 billion big bang Personality Korl Yerl is a young man that is shy, easy to blush, lazy and kind, but behind that personality Korl Yerl is man that will do anything to protect the multiverse even if it means destroying an civilization to do it or even destroy a universe. Korl is also described as a "joker" by Lyn Kylon. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | ' 2-B ' | Low 1-C | Low 1-B | 1-B Name: Korl Yerl, The Joker, The Devils and the Chaos God Origin: The Adventure of Legion 666 Gender: Androgynous, although prefers to appear and called as a male Age: Beyond the concept of time Classification: Dragon-Angel Hybrid, Chaos God (after fusing Chaos essence, Angelic essence, Dragon essence and Godly essence) Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (High-Godly), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Reality Warping (Magic Type), Magic (Type 3), Aura, Matter Manipulation, Super Human Characteristic, Master at Martial Arts (Overwhelm Indra and Mars in Sparing) True Flight, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Probability Manipulation, Teleportation , Vector Manipulation, Sealing (type 2), Fate Manipulation,Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (Able to defeat Indra in sparring), Able to Solidify and Liquidify anything, Shapeshift, Void Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Type 2), Quantum Manipulation, Durability Negation, Astral Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Creation, Conceptual Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Alternate Future Display Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy Level (Destroyed 100,000 galaxies when Korl clashed with Kokabiel) | Multiverse Level (Punch Typhoneus so hard it caused an explosion equivalent of 1 Billion big bangs) | Low Complex Multiverse level (After fighting with Nyarlahotep, Korl transcended to the 6th dimension) | Low Hyperverse Level (Transcended to the 12 dimension after fusing with the chaos, Angelic , Dragon and Godly essence) | Hyperverse level (His Heavenly dragon destroyer form is a 14th dimensional being) Speed: At least FTL+ (Has beat Hermes in a race) with MFTL+ Reaction Speed | Infinite | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class Z (Easily lifted the moon that Bakunawa threw at him) l Infinite l Immeasurable (Transcend 6 dimension)l Immeasurable (Transcended to the 12th dimension) l Immeasurable Striking Strength: Galactic l Universal l Multi-Universal l Low Hyperversal l Hyperverse Durability: Universe Level (Survived the destruction of the Dream Universe) | Multiverse Level l Low Complex Multiverse Level l Low Hyperverse Level | Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite l Infinite l Infinite l Infinite l Infinite Range: Solar System l Universal without magic l Multiversal with magic l Multiverse with magic Standard Equipment: Sword of Destruction,Armor of Conqueror,Limiter Ring Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Weakness: Unnaturally lazy and easily bribed by something like cakes and also Korl will never fight if it's never become a threats for the universe/civilization, his "Girlfriend" Rone Abren Feats: 1. Outran Hermes. 2. Overwhelmed Indra and Shiva. 3. Defeated Typhoneus, Tartarus, Uranus, Sagitarius, Gaia, Nyx, and Pontus. 4. Restarted the 2nd Dimensional world after Korl Accidently destroyed it. Key: Pre-Timeskip l Post-Timeskip l Post Nyarlahotep Absorbtion l Post Fusioning Essence l Heavenly Dragons Destroyer Forms Note: * Every mythologies used maybe different than the canon (i.e in this universe, Uranus was never killed by Chronos) * There is a certain Powers that if you Click it's in the VSBattle wiki it's because transferring Powers and abilities from VS battle wiki to FC/OC wiki is not done yet Notable Attacks and Technique Chaos Destroyer: One man Version: An energy beam used mostly by Korl. The way to use it is by decompressing the aura that's surrounding him. * Chaos Destroyer: Spread Version: An Energy Beam used by Korl if there is at least 1000 enemy by spreading his aura without any limiter he is able to shoot an laser-like beam that is able to even make a hole in a planet Dragons Destroyer : An aura that surround his arms making his already powerfull strength to even able destroy a Galaxy with ease * Dragon Destroyer:Shoots Type: An Aura looks likes a dragon that is circling his hands and then he shot the dragon towards it's enemy this technique is strong enough to destroy the Harley Comets Barrier: An Aura that surrounds Korl is makes him able to create an barrier and the barrier is strong enough to withstand a supernova * Barrier Sealing Type: an Aura that surrounds Korl is also capable to seals his enemy and the inside of it's seal is also strong enough to withstand a supernova Dragons Charge:Kicks Type: Compresses aura on his foot to enhance his kick. * Dragons Charge:Punch Type: Compresses aura on his hand to amplify his punch Heavenly Destroyer:A technique that Korl uses as a last resort by compressing the entire aura, essence, mana, powers in a beam or strikes. Notable Forms and Equipment Heavenly Dragons Destroyer Form: After Fusing every essence he has (Chaos,Angelic,Dragons,Godly) Korl received his Ultimate forms and temporarily become a 14th dimensional being. Sword Of Destruction: Korl's main weapon created by Hephatheus this sword is the embodiment of destruction and chaos. Chaos essence is it's main fuel. But this godly blade cannot be wielded by a being that is lesser than 6 dimensional as it will destroy the being without care Conqueror Gauntlets :Using Chthulu powers as a base, this gauntlet has powers to overwhelm a person's mind and then making it Korl Slaves, though these gauntlets can't be used for deity beings (Zeus, Jupiter, etc.) Others Notable Victories Notable Losses ''' '''Inconclusive Match Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tirion Highlord's Pages